


Sleep

by ilikebananas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: Jensen can't sleep and made his way over to his jungler.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense and you can atleast understand something. It's too late to write. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Set after C9 won 4-0.

Jensen knocked on the door in front of him. It took only a few moments before Dennis opened it looking wide awake, "Jesus, Jensen, it's in the middle of the night! You should be sleeping."

"Same for you, I guess," the midlaner replied. 

His jungler opened the door wider, "You want to come in or not?"

He frowned, "Yes, I mean no, the others could notice and then things will get awkward and I don't know."

"And they won't when they see you standing in the hallway wearing nearly nothing while talking to me this late?"

Jensen blushed slightly and looked down, he was only wearing a tank-top and short pants. Dennis took his arm and pulled him into his room, then closed the door behind them.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I should probably leave again," the blonde dane stuttered, "I was just thinking... ah, you know I cound't sleep and then I..." Dennis knew Jensen could sleep better with someone he trusted in the same room but Jensen was still embrassed everytime he went to him to ask if he could sleep in his bed.

"Just get in the fucking bed. We've been over this for what feels like a million times," Dennis shook his head and made his way to his bed. 

"Are you sure?" There was no way in hell that Dennis liked to share his bed with Jensen and his nightmares, he was certain of that. The other dane was just to nice to tell him, he believed.   
The jungler turned around to look at his midlaner, "If I wound't want you here I would have closed the door in your face or didn't open it at all."  
"That's what you say now, but you're a good person that's why you woudn't do something like that," He didn't deserve someone to care about him. He shoudn't waste Dennis time.

"Nicolaj!" He winced at his own name, Dennis speaked a bit louder now, "You either get in the bed yourself or I will drag you there."

He went to the bed hesitantly and laid down on the edge trying to use as little space as possible. The other dane followed him and had noone of it, he instandly wrapped his arms from behind around Jensen's fragile body and pulled him close.   
For a few seconds Jensen allowed himself to relax and he closed his eyes. It felt quite nice. 

However the doubts were there again, "I shouldn't do this to you. I'm so selfish."

Dennis was trying to answer him but he continued talking before the other could say something, "No, don't please. We won today, we won 4-0 and I'm still here complaining. I'm sorry, really. I never meant to annoy you. I just don't know what else to do and I'm sorry for everything." His voice was shaking and his body too. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he closed them again to stop himself from crying.

He was hugged even tighter than before, "Don't do this to yourself. You don't need to be sorry, it's okay, it really is. I told you before and I will tell you this as often as you need to hear it. You don't annoy me. I care about you. Promise me, you won't stop coming to me when you can't sleep or if anything else bothers you. I want to be there for you, if that's helping you."

It was good to hear this, still Jensen wasn't sure, if he could believe the things he heard. He wanted to and he wanted to tell Dennis that. He wanted to promise him everything he ever asked from him, to tell him that he cared about him too but he got no word out. So he moved his hand over Dennis' hand and squeezed it awkwardly, he hoped the other would get the message. Even if Jensen himself wasn't sure what his message was. 

Neither of them said more. He felt somehow safe with Dennis, he could deal with his doubts tomorrow, he decided and drifted slowly into sleep.


End file.
